callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over, Man!
Game Over, Man! is an achievement and trophy in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for the Havoc DLC map, Outbreak. It requires the player to call in a rescue. It is the main easter egg achievement. Step 1: Acquiring the Black Box The first step of the easter egg is to obtain the crashed warbird's black box. It can be found near the entrance to Exo Medic, behind the bus in the spawn area. To grab it, one must hold the action button near the back of the wrecked bus against the wall in a crevice between the wall and the crashed warbird. Step 2: Placing the Black Box in the Computer The next step is the bring the black box to a computer in the Morgue (D3) near the power switch for Exo Reload. However, after placing it, the players need to find and upgrade their security cards to gain access to the console. Step 3: Getting Oz's Card Oz's card can be found in the room that contains holding cells resembling glass boxes in the ground in Holding (E1). One must obtain Exo Slam in order to complete this step. There are two glass cells near the area near Exo Health that can be found, where the second one must be slammed on. However, a small pipe under one (the one that has to be slammed on) must be shot out before doing so. The pipe is not the bars or shocks holding up the cell, but a pipe sticking up that doesnt connect to anything. You must shoot the bar until it completely disappears. After doing so, smash the second holding cell with Exo Slam and the third cell will come out of the ground. The card is located inside the cell on the floor. Grab the card with the action button before the cell goes back into ground. If the player fails to do so, they must re-slam the cell again. For co-op, all players must slam the cell at the same time for it to go down. Step 4: Getting Kahn's Card In order to obtain Kahn's card, the player will have to get infected first. Once infected, there are four keypads next to closed doors that look like little black boxes with green lights on the walls that have to be pressed using the action button while infected. The green light will turn blue when activated and they must be done consecutively and without using the decontamination. (In co-op, no players should use the decontamination while someone is turning the keypads on or else they will be reset. All players must also be infected and contribute for this step to work. If there is 2 players, both players must press 2 keypads. If there is 4, all players must press on one keypad.) They can be done in any order. The locations: 1. On the ledge only assessable with Exo Jump, to the right of the blocked door that zombies will spawn. 2. Near the trash chute, to the left is another blocked door. 3. A double door alongside the left of the Upgrade Station. 4. To the left of the Security Window, across Exo Medic. After that is done, Kahn's card can be found in the security window to the left of Exo Medic in the teller window slot. (when coming from the Decontamination Zone). Step 5: Getting Lilith's Card To complete this step, one must obtain the EM1 from the 3D Printer. Once obtained, the player(s) must buy the 3D Printer once more. While the weapon is still printing, the player with the EM1 must fire at the weapon being printed. After buying it, Lilith's card can be found in the 3D Printer and can be grabbed from there. Step 6: Getting Decker's Card To get to the incinerator room seems to differ between solo and co-op play: Single Player: To access the incinerator room, the player must have unlocked the use of the trash chutes (by opening areas of the map), walk up to one of them and purchase the chute and immediately walk backwards away. Re-purchase the chute and move forward to go through it, the player will end up in the incinerator room. Co-Op: Once access to the chutes are unlock, have two players be on both chutes and enter in at the same time, this will put both into the incinerator room. The other players may enter as well using this method (looking up in the room, there are two chutes on the ceiling, thus making it possible to have others enter the room as the wall closes in.) Once in the room, the players must shoot at the ground on the right side of where you spawn and press the "use" button repeatedly, as the card is buried underneath the trash (confirmed for single player). If you shoot in the right spot you will see the card fly up and land on the ground. This step can be easily done if the player has a weapon with a Thermal Sight attached to it(eg. Ameli). The card will be highlighted when aiming down with the Thermal Sight. Step 7: Upgrading the Cards and Ending In order to upgrade the cards, the player(s) must kill tons of zombies. Zombies will now drop key cards which are required to upgrade them. Once each card (or if solo, the card you have) is upgraded to level 49, return to the computer station with the black box, and the player will be told that they "have not checked in today." Each player will then have to find a handprint scanner to upgrade to level 50. (Solo players must go to their own character's scanner). The locations of the handprint scanners are: * Kahn - across from the MP11 in Administration. * Decker - in the back stairwell that is along the same wall of the trash chute in the Exo Room. * Oz - on the wall next to a broken doorway, left of Exo Health in Holding. * Lilith - in the morgue, opposite to the entrance of the Exo Station. Once all keycards are upgraded, return to the Black Box station and insert your keycard into the console. After doing so, go to the exos and pick one up (although it'll say you have one if you picked one up). Now return outside and a Warbird can be seen hovering above the map. However, it will get shot down, ending the easter egg and unlocking the achievement. If one returns to the Exo Room and tries to pick up another exo, a secret Upgrade Station will come out of the wall. This one is unique because instead of being able to upgrade weapons to Mark 20, it upgrades them to Mark 25. Gallery Game Over, Man! XBOX One Achievement Image AW.png|Xbox One Achievement Image Trivia *The name of the achievement is a reference to Bill Paxton's quote from the 1986 movie .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsx2vdn7gpY *After the final step is completed, the map's easter egg song will start to play in a softer tone. The music will then cut off once the Warbird is shot down by the Orbital Care Package. References